Honeymoon
by KennyEchelon
Summary: future!Brittana spend some time alone on a tropical island after their wedding. One-shot. Rated M for bad language and graphic sex. Written as a surprise present for Unfathomably's birthday.


_**Author's Note:**__ Written for _Unfathomably_'s birthday because she has always been supportive ever since we first started talking. Happy Birthday! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

They were sat by the lake, dangling their legs off the short wooden jetty, dipping their toes into the cool water. The sun shone down on them, burning up their already warm skin. The brunette girl stretched out almost cat-like, and lay down on the boarding beneath her. It was cooler in the shadow of her blonde companion and she breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for the respite from the heat. Her eyes rested on the other girl and she grinned.

She looked so happy, and that made her happy. The blonde ran her left hand through her long hair, and a diamond on her ring finger glinted in the sunlight. An identical one rested on her own finger. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, only broken by the sound of water splashing up against the jetty.

"Santana, look!" gasped the blonde so she sat up and peered over the edge. Swimming around the jetty was a group of fish, silvery blue in colour. They brushed up against their feet, minding their own business.

"Aren't they pretty?"

"Not as pretty as my wife."

The blonde giggled, and pulled her in close. "Why, thank you, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez" she replied, and kissed her gently.

"No, thank _you_, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

They linked pinkies and rested their hands on Brittany's lap. Brittany put her head on Santana's shoulder and they sat there for a while, talking and laughing and watching the fish swim around them. Tropical birds screeched in the distance.

The sun grew hotter and hotter, until Santana asked Brittany if she wanted to swim. She agreed so they stripped off down to their bikinis and slipped into the water. Santana squealed. "Oh my fucking _god_, that's cold."

Brittany laughed at her wife so she responded by splashing her, completely drenching her hair. Britt gasped. "I'll get you back for that!"

"You shouldn't have laughed at me then. You may be my wife now, but I won't go easy on you!"

After a fairly competitive water fight, they swam over the jetty and embraced each other in the water. "I think I win" smirked Santana and Brittany just smiled and admitted defeat. Their eyes met for a second before their lips did, kissing passionately. Santana pushed her wife against the wood, running her hands along her curves and Brittany used one hand to cup Santana's breast, the other one trailing down her back.

They got out of the water after a minute, bundling themselves into towels and shivering. "Do you know what I think we should do?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"I think we should go to the bar-hut on the other side of the beach, get some cocktails, and _then_ go back to our room to finish what we started."

Santana grinned. "Now that is a smart idea."

They dried themselves off, gathered their things, and walked barefoot along the jetty and across the quiet beach. Their fingers intertwined, so close their arms were touching.

A few metres down the beach, the couple came across and sandcastle a previous visitor had left. They pulled apart to avoid it, still holding hands then Brittany pulled her wife back towards her, breaking their fingers apart and snaking an arm behind her back.

It only took fifteen minutes to reach the bar, and they sat on the stools waiting to be served. Santana ordered a Piña Colada and Brittany ordered a Sex on the Beach. San smirked. "If you're lucky, you might get the real thing by the end of the week."

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it" laughed Brittany "I know you won't resist."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

The barman gave them their drinks and Brittany paid. Ten minutes and a game of footsie later, they left the bar and returned to their hotel room.

Santana went into the bathroom to tidy herself up while Brittany was in the bedroom, getting ready for her wife. The anticipation was becoming too much for Britt, whose hands wandered all over, before finding their way under her bikini. She teased herself, playing gently. A sigh escaped her lips.

Her wife covered herself in a robe then came out of the bathroom, and upon the sight of her pleasuring herself, the corner of San's mouth turned upward. "_Somebody_ started without me" she drawled, seductively.

"You were taking your time."

"Well I want to look good for Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, don't I?"

Santana climbed onto the bed and over Brittany, one leg either side of her. "Now it's my turn." She removed Brittany's hands, and used to own to massage the breasts below her. They kissed heatedly, their lips hungrily attacking each other as if starved of their presence. Santana's hands went under the material, her thumbs caressing the hard nipples. Brittany untied the bikini top and removed it, so that Santana's kisses could trail downwards.

As San sucked around her areola, Brittany moaned. "I need you to fuck me now, okay?"

Britt could feel her smirk against her chest but she obeyed, moving ever downwards. "You're so wet already, no wonder you couldn't keep your hands off" said Santana.

Removing the rest of the bikini, San toyed with Britt, brushing against her clit and driving her crazy. She inserted her fingers, moving in and out while using her tongue to pleasure her at the same time. Brittany's hands balled into fists against the sheets and she reached orgasm, gasping Santana's name.

Santana sat back up, slowly removing her robe to reveal that she wasn't wearing her bikini anymore. Brittany sat up to meet her, her hands wandering down to her ass and kissing the crease of her cleavage. Britt pulled her wife over, flipping her onto the bed beside her.

They kissed, Brittany's damp hair trailing across Santana's face. Britt's hand moved between Santana's thighs, steadily going back and forth as San's breath caught in her throat.

Santana played with her own breasts, the soft flesh slipping through her fingers. Every now and again, Britt would hit exactly the right spot and San's back would arch against her will, accompanied by a low groan of pleasure. Suddenly, Santana felt Brittany inside her, the palm of her hand repeatedly touching her clit. Both Brittany's fingers and tongue moved around simultaneously, getting faster and faster until Santana screamed out in climax.

San panted heavily, and caught her breath before resting her head onto her wife naked chest.

"I love you" said Brittany, quietly.

"I love you too."


End file.
